Thoughts of a chase
by Chaos911
Summary: What was going through Naruto's mind while he was chasing after sasuke? What was going through Sasuke's mind while he was being chased? Short fic Narusasu sasunaru Some strong language
1. Thoughts of a chase

A/N: Okay hear me out for a minuet…please.

I've never really worked with this couple so sorry if it's sketchy sorry for spelling mistakes I did this in a rush

SHADOWDRAGON109….this is for you…please don't kill me for my amateur-ness. I made cookies to make it up to you

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People say it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all.

Well whoever came up with that shit faced lie better be burning in hell right now. Be cause in all honesty I would have preferred to have never loved at all. At least that's what I think now. Now that I'm chasing after you, the one I love and admire.

Why are you running from me? It wasn't that long ago that you were running toward me…or maybe I was running toward you…

STOP RUNNING FROM ME!

I tried. I tried so hard to get you to acknowledge me. Fuck the village, as long as I have your recognition I'll be alright but, you never look at me, through me maybe, but never at me.

Sasuke. Don't you remember that night we spent in the Land of Waves, trying to climb that stupid tree. For a second I was better then you. It was only a second but that second was enough for me to see it in your eyes. Your eyes that lusted for power and vengeance, they cleared for a moment and I saw admiration in them. My heart still flutters thinking about that night or to be more precise that morning. Before the sun came up to rip the blanket of darkness from us, our lips touched.

Not like that time at the academy, it was real then.

Your lips are just like you. Stern and cautious. Tightly shut from the world and all that might hurt you. But I got you to open up didn't I? Behind that rough barricade that you call lips is a shy pink tongue that lies in the soft cinnamon tasting cavern that is you mouth.

Your calloused hands that seemed to burn with the fire of your slaughtered clan had snaked there way up to the back of my neck and held me still.

You made me weak and powerless in your grasp yet you also gave me strength. Strength to pick my ass up and make it to the top of that tree. After all if being better then you for a second lets me steal a kiss from your mouth, I wondered what I'd get for making it to the top.

You gave me everything. Love, acknowledgment, friendship.

But for what? For you to run to Orochimaru! That bastard who wants to take you away from me!

No. No I won't let him. I won't let you.

I'll bring you back. I'll bring you back to the village, back to Kakashi-sensei, back to Sakura-chan, back to me.

Even if I have to break every bone in your body, it won't matter because I'll help you heal. I'll kiss the pain away.

But first, for me to save you…you have to stop running.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ...um review plz...Flames are excepted but understand that they will emotionally scar me for life


	2. Thoughts of being chased

A/N: whoohoo RnR peoples

They say love will make you do the damnedest things.

I wish I knew whoever stated that obvious fact, so I could shake his hand and then knock the shit out of him. Because right know I know I'm at the cross roads of my life and I'm doing the damnedest thing. I'm running from you, the one that I love and cherish.

Why are you chasing me? Can't you see that I'm doing this for us? For both are sakes…I'm doing the right thing…I know I am…

STOP CHASING ME!

I tried. I tried so hard to put my thoughts of vengeance behind me. I tried to live a normal life with you at my side but I cannot ignore destiny. I am an avenger. I can't just let that bastard Itachi get away with slaughtering my family, my clan. Can you not understand that?

It's not easy though. It's not easy leaving you. Its not easy leaving behind all our memories. Like that day we ate lunch together after sparing. I might not have been able to admit it at the time but you almost beat me. You were getting stronger. In fact you had the potential to surpass me. I was jealous at first but all thoughts of envy were pushed aside when you leaned up and captured my lips in a kiss.

We had become so accustomed to stealing away in the woods, stealing kisses from one another.

I remember rolling around on the forest floor fighting for dominance, dominance which you eventually gave me. Your hands sneaking up my shirt, my lips trailing along the whisker like markings of your face. Your tongue tracing down my abdomen and swirling playfully around my belly button. You were the only one who knew I was ticklish on my stomach and you were the only one who could make me laugh and squirm, or at least the only one I would allow.

I learned to love ramen through your beef flavored kisses.

I may have always been on top but Naruto, in all honesty, you were the one in control. When I was with you I was absolutely weak and powerless. Stuck in your never ending azure pools that some might call eyes. I would have died for you, if you only willed it.

You made me feel alive. You made me feel real. Like an actual person.

Naruto…I fell in love with you and that's why I'm running away from you.

Orochimaru…That Michael Jackson wannabe. I know he only wants to use me for his own sick ways but that's exactly why I'm going to him.

Not only will I be able to kill Itachi by joining forces with that snake but I will die in the end. When I die I won't have to look in your face. I won't have to remember what we once had, The love I turned my back on. I will no longer be consumed by thoughts of you and your touch.

Naruto why can't you see I'm trying to save you. All I can give you is pain and suffering. I'll save you if I leave. You'll be able to have a normal life. Maybe with Sakura. Don't worry you'll forget about me soon enough. You'll find your happiness without me.

Yes. Yes we'll be better off this way. It may not seem like it now but you must trust me.

I'll run from you. I'll run so I can't hurt you. So you won't see me for the pathetic thing that I am. I'll run and I'll save you. Even if I have to bring you near death. I know in the end it will be for the better. I'll save you.

But first, for me to save you…you have to stop chasing me.

A/N: yeah… I'm sorry if this seems like a piece of shit. I've just never written anything using this pairing before (as much as I love it) Anyways….YOU CAN STILL REVIEW!...no pressure tho…

And I might add one final chapter to this just to show what happens after the two year gap and maybe give this Fic some closure….maybe…


End file.
